Nessie falls for Story, please read
by Emily Wilenft
Summary: Nessie starts falling in love with another werewolf, but since Jake had already been hurt with love once, she didn't want to hurt him again, so she didn't tell anyone and she kept her love for the other wolf a secret. For a while anyway.....
1. Part 1 Nessie's POV

Nessie falls for.... [story]

Nessie's POV  
I shut the door to my bedroom lightly and walked quickly to my bed. I pulled back the blankets swiftly and layed down. I was so tired, so I fell asleep almost instantly.  
In my dream, it was dark. I was in the forest with Jake and another wolf. I wasn't quite sure who it was.  
Jake was growling at the wolf, who was actually quite small, compared to some of the other wolves.

"Jake, stop!" I yelled, but he didn't.  
"JAKE, STOP IT!" I yelled again, louder this time.  
And he still didn't stop.  
Though he's imprinted on me, and I love him, there's something about the small black wolf that really made me want to faint.  
I ran past a couple trees and slapped Jacob's nose so he'd stop growling. He wimpered slightly, and backed off.  
I turned to face the black wolf. I patted his head. He barked like he was laughing. It made me laugh too.  
I looked into the wolf's eyes and instantly felt something.  
There was something about this wolf that made me attracted to him. He was just so sweet and sensitive and....  
Wonderful.  
My eyes burst open and were nearly blinded by the light coming into my bedroom from the window. I covered my eyes.  
I sighed, thinking of the dream.  
I couldn't believe I was falling for another wolf in my dreams. It made me feel really bad about myself. I never thought I could love anybody besides Jacob, but this wolf brought me happiness.  
If only I knew which werewolf it was.

I got up and went downstairs. Neither of my parents were in sight, so I opened the cabinet and got some cereal for myself.  
I got a bowl out of a cubard and poured the cereal in. I got the milk out of the refridgerator and poured it into the bowl as well. I got a spoon out of the nearby drawer and took it and the bowl and sat at the diningroom table.  
I ate slowly, not really paying attention to anything. That's why I didn't noticed when Jacob appeared behind me.  
He wrapped his arms around me. It made me jump.  
"Sorry," he whispered and he kissed my cheek softly.  
I smiled, but then frowned when I thought of my dream.

He must've seen me frown.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, his arms still around me.  
I couldn't tell him, could I? He'd know who the black wolf is and if I told him....he might hurt that wolf. And I couldn't let him do that!  
"It's nothing," I lied, trying hard to hold back tears, but a few slipped over anyways.  
He took his finger and wiped them away.  
"It's okay, you can tell me anything," he told me.  
But I couldn't tell him this.  
I know. I'd tell him, but I would leave out a lot of the details.  
"Oh, just a dream I had last night. It's nothing really. Hey, do any of the wolves in the pack have, I don't know, black fur?" I asked.  
"Umm...yeah, why?" he said, looking confused.  
"Oh, just wondering. So...who IS the black wolf?" I asked carefullly. I couldn't let him in on what I was hinting at, and he couldn't figure it out himself either.  
"Why do you want to know?" He asked. Dang it, he was getting suspicious.  
"I--" I started, but then the doorbell rang.  
I smiled.  
_Saved by the bell!_ I thought and ran to get it.  
I smiled and pulled the door open.  
There I saw....  
Seth.  
I instantly felt the way I did in my dream last night. Like all of my insides had melted. I felt light-headed, like I wanted to faint.  
I had to press my lips together tightly to keep my mouth from falling open.  
Then, Jake came into the room and I felt horrible inside.  
"Hey Seth, what are you doing here?" Jake asked and put his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't look at him or Seth. So I just looked down at the floor, twisting my fingers together to keep myself busy. I did listen to what they were saying though.  
"Renesmee left her necklace at my house last time she was there," Seth said. I looked up at what was in his hand.  
It was my necklace. It was silver and had a little R with diamonds on it, a heart like my dad gave my mom before I was born, and a little silver wolf charm, that Jacob gave me, just like the one Jacob gave my mom, only this one is silver.  
I took it from his hand. I thought I would be used to warm skin, but when my hand touched his, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

Sure, I'd touched werewolf skin before, but this was entirely different. I wondered how I was still concious.

Seth smiled a smile that just made me feel even more lightheaded. He winked at me and my heart sank. He turned around and disappeared into the woods.

It took me a minute to remember anything, including that Jacob was there with me. I shook my head to snap out of my daydream.

I looked at Jacob. He didn't look mad, and he wasn't trembling, so that must've meant he didn't know what was going through my head.

At that moment, I remembered stories both he, Mom, and Dad had told me about before I was born. About how Jacob had loved my mom, had been in love with her. But she'd been in love with my dad, not with Jake. So she'd broken his heart.

If he found out I secretly really, really like Seth, almost loved him, then it would be like those times all over again. He'd have no one.

And I would've broken his heart.


	2. Part 2, Jacob's POV

Jacob's POV:

Ever since Seth came over yesterday, Nessie's been acting completly weird, expecially when she's around me. I mean, she acts like she's in a daze most of the time. And she usually never talks, she only sighs.

I wanted to ask what her problem was, but I didn't want to offend her. And she probably wouldn't tell me anyways. She's secretive like that.

But, with her not wanting to talk, it gives me more time to spend with Rheanna. Now don't worry, I still love Nessie, but ever since I met Rheanna, a button has gone off in my head.

And....I really think I love her.

Sure, I'd imprinted on Renesmee. And sure, according to traditions, the imprinting thing has never been reversed. But hey! We've never created an alliance with bloodsuckers either, and that happened.

I looked around for Nessie. I found her watching TV quietly in the living room of the Cullen house. Perfect, I could sneak out for a while.

I tiptoed quietly to the door, looking behind me almost the whole time.

When I reached the door, I turned to see the tiny parasite, Alice, standing in front of the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, her tone irritated.

"Why do you care?" I said, trying to get around her. She was so fast that it was impossible.

"I had a vision of you sneaking off with some blonde chick behind Renesmee's back," she said, crossing her arms. She looked really ticked.

"I'm not sneaking away to cheat on Nessie with another girl, okay? Just let me out!" I nearly yelled.

She raised one of her eyebrows and stared at me for a while. But eventually, she moved out of my way. i I ran out the door and to Rheanna's house as fast as I could.


	3. Part 3, Alice's POV

Alice's POV  
How on earth would I tell Renesmee?  
I mean, of course Jacob says he's not cheating on her, but I can see it all over his face. And in my visions.  
It's kinda cool to be able to see werewolves, and Nessie, in my visions now. I don't know how it happened really, but I guess I've just been around them so long I've gotten used to them.  
I sighed and decided it would be better if I told Nessie. Maybe it won't hurt her as much.  
I walked, my arms still crossed, over to the couch where Nessie sat alone, silently watching American Idol on TV.  
"Renesmee, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, sitting next to her. She turned to face me.  
"Yes, but first I need to tell you something," she said. She had a sad look on her face.  
"What is it?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulder to confort her.  
"Well...have you ever thought you loved more than one person, but you don't want to hurt either one of them, so you pretend you don't love the other one, even though you secretly do?" she told me.  
I couldn't believe it. Had she really asked me that?  
"No, I haven't had to worry about that sort of thing," I said, laughing a little, "I love Jasper, and I have ever since I first saw him. And I've never loved anyone else."  
She sighed and said, "Well, I'm very happy for you, but that really doesn't help."  
I was confused.  
"Why'd you want to know?" I asked.  
She sighed again and said quietly, "Can I trust you not to tell ANYONE what I'm going to tell you?"  
"Of course you can," I told her truthfully. She should know she can always trust me with any secrets she has.  
"I...I do still love Jacob, but I love Seth also. But, my mom and dad have told me stories about what happened with Jacob before the two of them were married. About how Jacob loved my mom, but she loved my dad, so they basiclly broke Jake's heart. And I don't want to do that to him. So, even though I really love them both, I have to pretend I only love Jacob. And it's really hard."  
She started sobbing lightly. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her as well.  
Now that she'd told me that, how could I tell her that Jacob was secretly in love with someone else too?

I decided I couldn't. Not yet anyway.  
But I decided I did need to tell someone. Cuz if I didn't, I'd probably blab it to somebody that I really didn't need to blab it to.  
Without pulling away from Renesmee's hug, I asked, "Have you told Seth you love him?"  
She pulled away then. A few tears fell out of her eyes before she replied.  
"No. I wouldn't know how. I've never exactly told anyone but Jake that I love them, like that anyway. And I'd be completly embarassed and horrified if Seth didn't love me as well. So, no. And I don't think I will tell him any time soon."  
I sighed. So did she.  
I gave her a warm smile and ran to find Bella. She was out hunting, but I didn't care. I really needed to tell her.  
I found her drinking the blood of a mountain lion. She looked at me, confused.  
I waited until she finished.  
She walked over to me and asked what I was doing here.

"I gotta talk to you about Nessie," I said. She growled visously.  
"Renesmee," I corrected quickly.  
"What about her?" Bella asked, crossing her arms. She still looked a little irritated.  
I sighed, trying to think of how to tell her.  
"Look, Renesmee....doesn't just love Jacob anymore. She told me she loved Seth also. But that's not all. I had a vision of Jacob sneaking away to see some blonde girl. So...it's like one big love triangle." I sighed again.  
The irritation had left Bella's face. Shock filled it instead.  
"Wh--but...how? Why?" she studdered.  
"I don't know," I said, shrugging.  
"BUT YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE I TOLD YOU THIS!" I yelled. "I swore to Renesmee I wouldn't tell anybody, but I was afraid if I didn't tell someone I could trust, I'd say it around Jacob or someone who would tell him without even realizing it."  
She nodded, then ran off into the woods, probably to hunt some more.


	4. Part 4, Nessie's POV

2 days later:  
Nessie's POV  
I decided it was time to tell Seth.  
Jacob was out somewhere, and I didn't really care where right now. I invited Seth over to our house.  
He didn't even know we were going to be here by ourselves. My parent's went to Isle Esme (don't think I don't know what that means....ewww) and everyone else went out hunting.  
The doorbell rang. I walked slowly to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob, sighed deeply, and twisted it lightly. It opened and revealed Seth on the other side.  
"Hey Nessie," he said. He smiled widely, and I smiled too.  
"Hi," I said shyly. This was going to be really hard. I still hadn't planned out exactly what I was going to say. God, I wish I would've.  
I walked to the couch and sat down. Seth followed, which was exactly what I wanted.  
"So...why exactly did you want me to come over?" Seth asked me.  
I swallowed hard. I was so nervous, more nervous than I think I'd ever been before.  
How do you tell someone you love them, without completly know what their reaction would be. Most of the time, when you tell someone you love them, you know they love you too. But now....I didn't know.


	5. Part 5, Seth's POV

Seth's POV  
Nessie was acting a lot weirder than normal.  
She looked so nervous, like she'd commited a crime or something. When she'd called be, she'd told me she had something really important to tell me.  
I couldn't even imagne what she could possibly want to say to me. No matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't come up with anything.

Nessie swallowed hard again. She bit down on her bottom lip.  
"Seth..." she began.  
"Yes?" I said.  
"Look, I have to tell you something really important, like I said earlier, and I'm really now sure how you're going to take it." She was gnawing hard onto her lip.  
"Go ahead, tell me," I encouraged.

She sighed.  
"Seth....I know Jacob imprinted on me, such a long time ago. And I really do love him. But...I've seen someone else that I love too. And I can't tell Jacob, cuz he might...get really ticked," she said.  
I was suddenly excited.  
"Well, who else do you love? Come on, tell me I won't tell Jake or anybody I sware," I said.

She shook her head.  
"I can't tell you. You might get mad," she said in a small voice.  
I cocked my head to the side out of confusion.  
"Why would I get mad?" I asked.  
She sighed a few times. Her breaths were deep. I could've swore I saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
When she said what she did next, she refused to look at me. She looked down at her hands, twisting her thumbs in circles just like she did the last time I came here.  
"I...I..." she studdered.  
"Just say it, Nessie," I said. This most've been pretty bad if she didn't want to tell me.  
"You," she blurted out out of nowhere. She started sobbing harder now.  
Wow. Renesmee Carlie Cullen actually loved me, of all people! It's a good thing I haven't imprinted on anyone yet....  
But I'm kinda glad to hear her say that, because....  
I loved her too. I didn't want to tell her, bcause I was afraid she would've told Jake, and then he would've ripped my head off.  
I put my arm around her to confort her. It was kind of weird, but nice at the same time.  
"It's okay Nessie, it's okay," I whispered.

"How is it okay?" she nearly yelled throught sobs, "Jacob imprinted on me, I'm supposed to love him!"  
"No one said you had to love him, just because of that. And it's okay because...." I sighed and stopped there. I'd wait until she stopped crying.  
Which took forever. Bottom of Form 1


End file.
